The present invention relates to a plastic bowling pin with a magnet embedded in its head for manipulating the bowling pin, for example, for positioning the bowling pin on the bowling alley, whereby the magnet is entirely or partly embedded in plastic and the plastic envelope is fixedly connected to the pin body. This application relates to any type of pin for bowling or similar games.
Preferably, the present invention also relates to bowling pins which, within a hard shell comprised of plastic, contain a porous and/or foamed core which fills the shell entirely or only partly.
The present invention furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing the aforementioned bowling pin.
The magnet which is comprised of a solid material, for example, a permanent magnet, has the advantage that for most automated manipulations of the bowling pin it is very expedient, however, there is the risk that the magnet together with its envelope can separate from the pin body and is lost. This risk is present because, for attaching the plastic envelope, adhesives are used which are sometimes not able to withstand the loads acting on a bowling pin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned bowling pin such that an accidental damaging of the bowling pin, i.e., separation of the magnet, is prevented.